


untouched

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Coming Untouched, Hair Pulling, Johnny is mean, M/M, Name Calling, Semi-Enemies, T, cock stepping, janitors closet, they fucked later on, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: Taeyong really hates Johnny Seo. He’s tall, good at everything, and too nice. He has to be hiding something, right?And oh, what a way to find out.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	untouched

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- Choking  
> \- Use of slut/whore  
> \- Johnny is pretty mean LMAO  
> \- Hair pulling
> 
> others:  
> \- coming untouched   
> \- blowjobs  
> \- thigh riding
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also this fic in no way represents them in real life. It is pure fan fiction and doesn’t depict any real life happenings nor will it ever. Enjoy!

Taeyong offers a sharp look to Doyoung, who is standing no further than a few feet away. He’s helping Jaehyun and Donghyuck set up paintings for their art show that will go on later that month. He’d been partnered with none other than Johnny Seo, on the job duty of bringing supplies down from the storage room. There was always something that had irked him about Johnny, whether it was just how terrifyingly tall he was, or the fact he was nothing but  _ nice.  _ Him being this nice guy who’s freakishly tall, handsome, always helping out never sat right with him. There had to be a flaw, and Taeyong wanted to find it out.

“Hey, mind helping Johnny over there? Looks like he could use it,” Mark asked, and Taeyong looked away from Doyoung and at the younger.

“Sure.”

He looks around for Johnny until he finds the six foot whatever giant with two boxes in hand, and walks up to him. Taeyong grabs the one on top and Johnny looks shocked to say the least, “Oh. I didn’t expect you to actually help.”

“What does that mean?” Taeyong frowned, “I’ve been helping. I was organizing earlier and helped set up the lights.”

“I  _ mean _ , I didn’t expect you to help me with anything,” Johnny laughs, “You’ve been avoiding me the last three days. Did I do something I’m unaware of?”

Taeyong turns on his heel and pouts, “Nothing that you did.”

“I see,” Johnny catches up to him and nudges his elbow into his shoulder, “I’m here if you wanna talk.”

“Right,” Taeyong looks away, locking eyes with Doyoung who is only smirking at him while lacing butterflies to a string, and Taeyong squints at him, “I need to go to the storage room.”

“Oh cool, I’ll help you,” Johnny offers, “I have to get a few things.”

“Are you sure?” Taeyong asks, “I can get those for you as well if you’d like me to.”

“Nah, it’s a bit much for a tiny person like you,” Johnny teases, “So I’ll come with you.”

“First of all,” Taeyong draws out, “I am not  _ tiny,  _ I'm just naturally thin and I am not the tallest,” he frowns, “Second of all, you’re a giant, so everything is tiny to you.”

“Sure, whatever you say captain,” Johnny smiles, “Lead the way, not tiny man.”

Taeyong flushes, but sets the box down nonetheless and brushes past Johnny to the hallway. He knows Johnny’s gaze is strong on him, and his stomach twists in a way that he only gets when it comes to…  _ those  _ types of situations. Ignoring his problem and the ongoing thoughts of what Johnny can do to him, he picks up speed and gets to their destination in record time.

Johnny only arrives seconds later and leans against the wall with a cocky smirk, “What's the rush?” he teases, “The boxes aren't going to get up and walk away.”

“I just— I just need to get done quicker so I spend less time with you,” Taeyong frowns, “I don’t wanna spend a lot of time with you if I don’t have to.”

“I don’t really get what your problem with me is,” Johnny hums, “I’m always nice to you, but you’re nothing but a brat when around me. I see how you are with the others. So nice and obedient, but with me you act up and are so bratty and smartmouth.”

“You are not as wonderful as you think you are!” Taeyong speaks up, “Behind that facade of yours I know there’s something you’re hiding and I’ll figure it out, you can’t fool me Johnny Seo.”

“What can I possibly be hiding?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re some jerk and you like— I don’t know…” Taeyong trails off, “Whatever it is I’ll figure it out.”

Johnny drops his smile, “You wanna find out?”

“Oh I’d be honored to see what Mr. Perfect is hid—“ Taeyong is cut off when Johnny’s hand is slapped against his mouth and he’s manhandled into the janitor's closet, the door slamming shut behind them.

“I’ll show you,” Johnny whispered, “I see it. I see the way you look at me and how you get so bothered by my gazes.”

Taeyong is looking up at him, unable to speak because of how rough Johnny is pressing against his mouth, “I know you’re a little slut, so eager for anyone to be rough with you and treat you like the little bitch you are.”

He hates that Johnny is right, he hates that Johnny of all people has this effect on him that no one else does. He  _ hates  _ that the position they’re in is getting Taeyong all hot and turned on.

“So tell me what you want from me Taeyong,” Johnny mumbles, “I’ll give it to you.”

His hand releases from his mouth and Taeyong takes a while to catch his breath before looking at Johnny through his dark lashes, “I want you to make me yours, Johnny. Be rough, be mean to me.”

Johnny hooks a finger beneath his jaw and forces him to look him in the eyes, “You poor little slut, have you been waiting this long?”

Taeyong can only nod and grind his hips a little into Johnny’s torso, whimpering when his already half hard erection makes contact. He fists Johnny’s shirt and squeezes his eyes shut, “I’m yours.”

“Very well then,” Johnny says. He shoves a leg between Taeyong’s thighs and leans in close, “Ride my thigh, darling.” 

Johnny props his foot on one of the shelves, lifting Taeyong effortlessly to where his feet only grazed the ground, “I-I can’t..”

“You need help?” Johnny laughs, “Are you a virgin or something?”

“N-No but…” Taeyong looks away, “I-I just never have really done this before.”

He tries to avoid Johnny’s gaze, it’s much more intense than he’s seen before. Taeyong feels embarrassed, his erection pressed against Johnny’s thick thigh and his hands so tight on the taller man’s shirt.

Taeyong feels  _ helpless,  _ and Johnny laughs.  _ He fucking laughs.  _ Then he brings his hands to Taeyong’s waist and grips it firmly, “Let me help you.”

“O-Okay,” Taeyong wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck instead and buries his face into it, “Please, I can’t take it.”

The grip on his waist tightens and Johnny hooks his own chin around Taeyong’s shoulder and hums, “Just roll your hips, it’ll feel good.”

Taeyong obeys and grinds his hips down, the electricity that shoots up his spine is addicting. He slowly gets the hang of it while simultaneously squeezing the life out of Johnny.

He can already feel the build up in the pit of his stomach. Taeyong has never had very good stamina and this was sending him into orbit. Johnny runs circles into his hips and then squeezes him.

“You close, pretty one?” Johnny’s voice rumbles and it vibrates his chest, “You’re so weak for this, aren't you? Can’t even hold it in.”

“You’re s-so mean,” Taeyong gasps, he’s desperate and yearns to be touched—  _ anything  _ that’ll help him get off. He couldn’t imagine the embarrassment if he came just from riding Johnny’s thigh.

“You pushed it,” Johnny whispers, “Hold on to me.”

He tightens around Johnny’s neck then whines when the pressure between his legs is dropped and Taeyong’s on his toes holding onto Johnny. 

Johnny smirks and removes Taeyong’s arms, “Don’t want you to come just yet. Let’s see how long you can hold it in.”

He feels like his legs are jelly, his stomach is twisting and everything is spinning,  _ god  _ Taeyong would probably collapse if it wasn’t for Johnny’s hands on his hips. Johnny looks down at him, “Can I kiss you?”

Taeyong nods hesitantly and allows himself to be maneuvered so he’s against a bunch of boxes. Johnny wastes no time pressing their lips together, diving him and licking across Taeyong’s bottom lip. He easily takes control over it because everything is immediately getting overwhelming trying to hold back his orgasm. 

Compared to his own, Johnny’s lips are unbelievably soft and dwarf his own with just a kiss. Johnny’s one hand is in his hair, the other on his hip and his tongue down Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong whines when Johnny tugs at his hair, pulling his head back so his lips can travel elsewhere.

“Keep you head back,” Johnny orders, and Taeyong nods as best he can.

He really likes this version of Johnny, the demanding, mean, and rough version of the completely opposite version of him outside this closet. It was never  _ really  _ a secret that Taeyong loved to be ordered around either, always so sweet and obedient when his friends would tell him what to do… but outside the friendly nature of it he was naturally just  _ good _ in the sense of obeying people above himself’s demands. 

Johnny wrapped both of his hands around Taeyong’s ribcage, rubbing around until he grazed them over his nipples. Immediately Taeyong whimpered and tried to squirm away, but Johnny kept him in place.

“Aw, you’re so sensitive,” Johnny cooed, “So pliant for me aren't you?”

He continued to mess around with his nipples until Taeyong was  _ trembling  _ beneath his hands. Everything was too much for  _ him—  _ someone who is weak, sensitive, and has low stamina when it comes to things that are for the bedroom. But Johnny was merciless.

“G-Go- _ God,”  _ Taeyong whimpered, “Jesus  _ fuck.” _

Then Johnny fucking  _ twisted,  _ one and Taeyonf collapsed.  _ Fuck,  _ Taeyong thought,  _ I just fucking came untouched.  _

Johnny pulls him up and smirks, “Did you just fucking come?”

Taeyong breaths in shakily, “S-So what if I did?”

“Then I’d call you a little whore,” Johnny smirks, “Is that what you are?”

“Yeah, now shut up and let me suck you dick,” Taeyong shakily reaches for the hem of Johnny’s shirt that was under his hoodie and pulls it up, “Want me to?”

“Sure, sunshine,” Johnny laughs, “What are you gonna do about that wet spot on your jeans?”

“You’re gonna give me your hoodie… then we can say we gotta run to the store and we can finish back at my place?”

“You’re insufferable, but sure babe,” Johnny laughs.

Johnny groans as the fabric of his jeans is tugged down along with his underwear, and Taeyong almost chokes at the size of it, “I mean… I expected this but holy shit.”

“Think about my dick often?” Johnny smirks as Taeyong sinks to his knees in front of him.

“You wish,” Taeyong mumbled, “You ready?” 

“God why are you being so awkward,” Johnny laughed, then took his dick in his hands and pressed it against Taeyong’s lips, “Come on, baby.”

Taeyong takes Johnny’s length into his mouth, slightly choking at first but slowly getting the hang of it. He teases slightly by grazing his teeth over a vein, looking up at Johnny through his thick eyelashes. Johnny flinches and grabs Taeyong’s hair, tugging it roughly.

“You wanna be a tease?” Johnny hums, and Taeyong just pulls out to his tip and licks it, then takes Johnny back into his mouth with a little moans

Johnny manages to get them into a different position to where he can sit on the boxes, “Keep going, baby.” he runs his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, then nudges the smaller man’s legs apart, “Sit.”

Taeyong obeys and sits on his knees, his legs spread as he takes Johnny’s dick. A little thought in his mind tells him he could probably take the entire thing at once. Johnny’s foot settles between Taeyong’s legs and he presses down on his cock, making Taeyong flinch. He toes around at it, ultimately keeping it firmly pressed against his dick. He was hard  _ again  _ and it was making him feel weak.

“I’m close,” Johnny seethed, “Pull off and be the little bitch you are and get off on my foot. Tell me when you're close, babe.”

Obeying and a little flushed from Johnny’s mean words, Taeyong does his best at getting off from Johnny.

At one point, Johnny wraps a hand around Taeyong’s neck and pulls his lips off his cock squeezes it, he looks into Taeyong eyes for approval. Taeyong smiles, bringing Johnny’s free hand to the other side of his neck. He places his hands between his thighs and holds onto Johnny’s foot as he still gets off. 

Johnny squeezes the sides of his neck, temporarily cutting the oxygen from Taeyong and a pitchy moan releases from his lips. Taeyong leans in closer and allows Johnny to choke him out again but squeezing around his neck a little tougher— it could  _ probably  _ bruise, but Taeyong loves it so fucking much.

It wasn’t hard to get closer to his second orgasm with the way Johnny was treating him _ ,  _ not at all, Taeyong found himself on edge in seconds and Johnny slightly tugged his head back, “Are you close?” he asks.

“Y-Yeah,” Taeyong whispers, “Mhm..”

Johnny brings a hand to cup Taeyong’s face and presses a thumb against his lips, pushing through so Taeyong would wrap his lips around it, “Open wide and keep your tongue out. Will you be able to take it all?”

When he pulls his thumb away, Taeyong nods and follows the orders he was given, “I-I’m ready.”

It takes a little bit, but with Johnny’s foot against his cock and pumping of his own, and then finally releases all over Taeyong’s tongue, missing a little at one point and getting it on his cheekbone. Taeyong came as well, the wetness in his jeans feeling even more uncomfortable, but he is helped up by Johnny.

Johnny tucks himself back in, wipes the come off Taeyong’s cheek with his thumb and pushes it into Taeyong’s mouth. The smaller blushes but takes it nonetheless.

“Was I too mean?” Johnny asks, dragging his thumb down Taeyong’s lip. He takes off his hoodie and hands it to the smaller, who is covering his crotch with his hands, “Aw, don't be so shy now.”

Taeyong flinches and looks away, “As if I’m shy. And no, you were not too mean I— I um, I kinda like it like that.”

“Well good, because I was going easy on you,” Johnny smiles. He tugs the hoodie over Taeyong’s head and helps his arms through, “Can you walk?”

He stands up, his legs slightly shaking, but thumbs up and heads out of the closet first. The hoodie thankfully swallows him up and Johnny feels his heart skip a little, and he falls behind. He catches up and sticks his hand in the back pocket of Taeyong’s jeans a little possessively and squeezes it. 

“Don’t do that!” Taeyong scolds, “What if they see?”

“Hey, do you actually hate me or something?” Johnny asks, “Or are you just weirdly obsessed with people’s personalities?”

They stop in front of the gymnasium and Taeyong peaks through the doors, seeing all of them practically finished with the setup and Doyoung’s organizing baskets.

Johnny enters first and Taeyong after, and unfortunately it was a little too loud because Doyoung eyes them and calls out.

“Where the hell were you two!” Doyoung frowns, “And why are you in Johnny’s sweatshirt?”

“Um… we were—“

“We were searching for the stuff but unfortunately we weren’t able to find anything, so we have to run to the shop,” Johnny cuts in, “And Taeyong just accidentally spilled something on his jeans so we have to go get changed.”

Doyoung squints his eyes but nods nonetheless and watches the pair leave, “They’re fucking.”

Mark cackles, “Are you sure?”

“Did you  _ see  _ the way Taeyong’s legs were shaking?”

**Author's Note:**

> Umm yeaaahhhh LMAO
> 
> hope you all enjoyed, leave thoughts below and kudos if you liked it!!! thanks for reading hahahaha


End file.
